Virus
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Let's just say after a complication at school...Yui will end up in the care of one of the best people around. [Rubbish summary! Rated T for swearing and violence. Could have romance later on]


Ritsu chuckled. "Yui, come on, you may be brain dead but I didn't expect you to be THIS brain dead!"

"Y...Yui?"

Yui stood in the centre of the courtyard area of Sakuragoaka High School as all the students were heading inside.

"Yui-senpai, it's time to get inside. Hey, can you hear me?"

Yui began to shake. "You..."

Mio blinked as Yui begun to shake very badly. "Us?"

Yui could feel her skin beginning to get colder, not hot, but cold...Which only meant one thing - Her blood was getting hotter.

Azusa looked to them all. "We've got to calm her down!"

 _ **[Inside the school]**_

"Hey Ui?"

Ui looked to Jun. "Yeah?"

"Isn't that your sister? The one in the courtyard about to blow?"

Ui only had to take one look and nodded her head, jumping out from her desk and heading to where Yui was.

 _ **[Outside]**_

The heat of her blood started to make her body feel like it was on fire. "Gah...Ahhh...Ugh..."

Yui fell onto her knees as she started to feel the power. "I'll...I'll kill..."

Ritsu crackled her knuckles. "Alright. You want to act like this? I've had enough myself"

"NO Ritsu!"

Ritsu growled. "Stay out of this Mio! I've got a lot to teach Yui!"

Ui raced around the corner and instantly had the situation calculated within 30 seconds. "RITSU! GET CLEAR!"

Ritsu and the others had no idea what Ui was on about when an explosion occurred from their right.

Azusa watched with fear in her eyes as Yui slowly got to her feet - Surrounded by a mysterious red aura.

Yui instantly raced forwards with such a speed that Ritsu barely caught up with her.

"What in fucks name!?"

Yui grabbed Ritsu's collar and threw her to the left straight into a wall.

Mio screamed at her to stop but she didn't.

Yui roared as she kept her focus on Ritsu. "I'll KILL YOU!"

Azusa raced away from the area. "I'll be back guys!"

Ui nodded. "Be quick!"

"I'M CALLING A FRIEND!"

Ritsu got up and wiped her blood from her lip. "You've gotten stronger Yui...I must admit...But I don't think you'll have me THAT easily!"

And with that Ritsu raced towards Yui with her fist ready.

Yui blocked it and her red aura encompassed the pair. "WRONG!"

Ritsu gulped as her strength was being blocked. 'Oh shit...'

Yui pulled back another fist and punched Ritsu even harder, sending the club president into a classroom with her back taking the brunt.

"ONEE-CHAN!"

Yui glanced at Ui with her eyes ablaze as Ui tried to stand her ground. For half a second, just a small second, Ui could have sworn she saw someone trying to fight against the demons inside herself...Or at least...Not be angry anymore.

"Onee-chan...Please...Don't do this..."

Yui turned her attention back to Ritsu who was getting up and Ritsu nodded at the teacher in the classroom.

"I'm fine professor, sorry for ruining your room"

The mere second Ritsu got out of the classroom, Yui was in front of her again.

Ritsu sighed out.

"Can you give me...a break?"

Yui smirked which had Ritsu worried and wide eyed. "Is that another word for hospital?"

Before Ritsu could say anything else she was blasted through another classroom...Again with Ui screaming after her older sister to stop.

 _ **[Meanwhile]**_

Azusa panted as she reached the side of a street not far from the school, but far enough.

She was scared...No, terrified. WHERE HAD YUI GOT THAT KIND OF POWER FROM!?

Shows how scary airheads could be when they were pushed to the edge.

Azusa wiped out her mobile in seconds. "Hello? Hello?" She heard a lady on the other end.

"Oh, **thank god** you picked up!"

"Azusa? _Are you alright_? You sound scared?"

Azusa nodded. "Y-Yes, it's my friend. She's...She's gone nuts!"

"Have you called the police? Maybe its something they can-"

"No" Azusa shook her head. "I'm sorry, but this is more along the lines of the trouble like what your family goes through!"

"Azusa. I'm not going to be responsible if you're pulling my leg here..."

Azusa heard another voice.

"Who is that on the phone?"

"Your friend, Azusa?"

"REALLY!? Let me speak!"

"Hang on a secon-"

Slight scuffle which had Azusa confused.

"Azusa? This you?"

Azusa was almost in tears. "Y-yes"

"Azusa, _what's wrong_? Wait...Is this about your friend?"

"Yeah...She's gone nuts!"

"I'll be over in a sec. Trust me, we'll sort it out - She'll be okay. I think I might know why she's being like this"

Azusa took in a deep breath. "'Kay"

With that the phone line terminated.

Azusa sighed. "I just hope your right Goku..."

* * *

And so the story thickens...

What is wrong with Yui? How does Azusa know Goku's family?

All this and more will be revelled soon...

~Archaeologist of Humanity


End file.
